Entre suciedad y balones
by SrtaSailorMoon
Summary: Todos han tenido su primer beso a esa edad, incluso Tsubasa, aunque no lo quiera confesar. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen, todo lo reconocible tampoco, todo pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi. El burdo intento de historia, sin embargo, me pertenece.

Summary: Todos han tenido su primer beso a esa edad, incluso Tsubasa, aunque no lo quiera confesar. ─ Oneshot.

* * *

" **Entre suciedad y balones"**

Ella estaba tan hermosa, incluso no podía entender como nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cuántas pequeñas e imperceptibles pecas tenía en el puente de su menuda nariz? Miró con atención esa pequeña cicatriz que tenía cerca de su ceja izquierda, esa que le había hecho él una vez cuando eran más pequeños y estaban jugando a algo que ya no recordaba.

Inhaló con fuerza.

 _Demonios._

¿Era ella la que olía de esa manera? ¿Siempre había sido ella la que emanaba ese olor a canela que siempre sentía? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del dulce aroma que poseía?

 _Quizás porque eres un imbécil._

Bien, ese era un buen argumento.

No recuerda bien como llegaron a esas circunstancias, estaba claro en un punto, ambos habían ido a dejar los balones que usaron en el entrenamiento a la bodega de la sala de deportes. También sabía que estaba asquerosamente sudado y que no tenía punto de comparación al lado de ella, que lucía algo agitada, pero sin una gota de sudor que alterara ese aroma dulce que ahora sabía que le caracterizaba. Tenía claro también, que Ryo y los demás estaban en las duchas en esos momentos.

Estaba a solas con ella en la bodega sucia y húmeda del Instituto.

Y en algún punto del jugueteo que tenían desde hace poco, el cuál consistía en darse codazos suaves o leves cosquillas, _o cualquier cosa donde implicara que podía tocarla sin problemas_ , habían terminado así.

Agitados, con las mejillas arreboladas, riéndose suave hasta que la risa desapareció mientras seguían sosteniéndose la mirada. Cuando quiso cortar con eso y darse la media vuelta para hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, porque estaba seguro que ella nunca podría mirarlo de la misma forma en que él había empezado a mirarla a ella, ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió.

Ella lo retuvo tomándolo de su remera, notó que incluso ella estaba más sonrojada que antes y así seguían manteniéndose, mirándose con cierta expectativa de algo que no sabían que querían que ocurriese.

O al menos ella, eso pensaba él al menos.

Sentía su garganta asquerosamente seca, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué? ¡Joder, qué!

Estaba ahí frente a Sanae, una chica que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, que era la manager de su equipo, su mejor amiga de la infancia, que ahora era más risueña pero que aún conservaba su carácter fuerte que tanto le atraía.

¡Estaba ahí! ¡Frente a él!

Y no tenía ni la más jodida idea de que movimiento tenía que hacer ahora. A veces pensaba que Roberto debería haberle enseñado más cosas aparte del futbol.

Pero ahí estaba él, con dieciséis años cumplidos, más idiota que nunca y sin saber que hacer ahora, ella lo miraba de una forma tan expectante, notaba la decisión en su mirada, pero seguramente estaba como él, no queriendo moverse por temer a que algo espante al otro.

─ Tsubasa.

Ella dijo su nombre de una forma tan suave y ronca que lo estremeció. Volvió a observarla nuevamente y sin reparo, con unas cejas delgadas y tupidas, su mirada que parecía miel derretida, las mejillas arreboladas y… volvió a mirarla antes de posar su vista en sus labios.

Estaban resecos, como los de él.

Se veían tan suaves pese a ello, tan carnosos y rosáceos. Volvió a mirarla, ella tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y en un movimiento arriesgado, como si estuviese dando un pase definitivo en la final de un partido, cortó la distancia entre ellos besándola de una manera en que solo un chico de dieciséis años, sin experiencia alguna, lo podría hacer.

De una forma torpe y tosca.

Ante el primer roce, sintió como su corazón latía de una forma alocada contra su caja torácica, tenía tanto miedo, tantos nervios de no saber qué más hacer, de que ella se asustara y lo dejara solo, sudoroso y abandonado en aquella bodega.

Pero aquello no pasó.

Porque Sanae le respondió el beso con la misma torpeza que él usaba, de una forma tan suave y tan inexperta que lo alocó, porque ambos sabían que era la primera vez del otro.

Estaba viviendo una experiencia que se volvería un recuerdo inolvidable.

El primer beso.

* * *

─ ¿Qué ellos estaban haciendo _qué dices_?

─ Yo los vi, estaban ahí, muy acaramelados besándose.

─ No me lo creo. ¿En serio? ¿Dónde dices que estaban?

─ ¡Ahí mismo! En la bodega de deportes, no tienen vergüenza.

Tsubasa que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio miró a sus amigos que conversaban entre risas y silbidos del nuevo chisme que rondaba por el equipo de fútbol.

Ishizaki y Nishimoto* habían sido encontrados por el entrenador, en una situación bastante comprometida, en la bodega de deportes.

Como si hubiese sido convocado, Ishizaki entró a los vestidores, lucía algo avergonzado, apenas lo vieron comenzaron a tirarle toallas y soltarle silbidos, lo que aumentó su sonrojo.

─ Hey, _Ryo_ , dicen que te vieron en algo comprometedor, ¿Eh? ─. Taki* soltó una risa burlesca cuando vio que su amigo se quedaba callado.

─ Así que bueno, ¿En qué están? ─. Preguntó Kisugi* interesado. Pudo ver como Ryo se acercaba a ellos para contarles algo, que se notaba que le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

─ Bueno, estamos saliendo ─. Hizo con su mano una señal de victoria y entonces todos enloquecieron, soltaron gritos de júbilos, algunas risas y bromas que no venían al cuento.

─ Así que como están saliendo, estaban haciendo cosas indecorosas.

─ ¿Qué dices? El entrenador nos vio, pero solo fue nuestro primer beso ─. Aclaró Ryo.

─ ¿Y tuvo que ser en la bodega?

─ ¡Claro que sí! Corre el rumor de que si tienes tu primer beso en la bodega de deportes, será una relación que prosperara al igual que tu desempeño en el deporte ─. Aclaró nuevamente con aires de marisabidilla pícaro.

─ Eso quiere decir que van directo al fracaso, pues con tu desempeño.

Hubo risas ante el comentario, Ishizaki se coloreó hasta las orejas defendiendo su desempeño como futbolista, entre tanto, todos se arreglaron para salir pronto de ahí y poder llegar a sus hogares a descansar.

Tsubasa miró desde lejos la bodega de deportes, nunca en su vida había escuchado de ese rumor. Ishizaki, quién se había girado a hablarle, le miró con la misma cara que anunciaba que se venía un nuevo comentario molesto. Se rascó el cuello de forma nerviosa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir su mejor amigo.

─ ¿Y bieeeeeeeen Tsubasa? ─. Dijo en un tono cantarín mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia él. ─ ¿Cuándo vas a llevar a Sanae?

─ ¿Llevarla a dónde? ─. Se quiso hacer el menso. Todos se unieron a las risas de Ryo y se quedaron viéndolo con sonrisas burlescas.

─ No me digas, amigo… ¿Qué aún no tienes tu primer beso? ─. Cuestionó Ryo sonriendo.

Y se acordó de ella, de su aroma a canela, de sus mejillas sonrosadas y de sus labios suaves y torpes. Rememoró como se sintió cuando ella cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y los suaves suspiros que dejaba salir cuando se separaban por un poco de aire.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes e incluso sus orejas. Miró a Ryo que esperaba una respuesta, al igual que sus compañeros. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo decir que ya había tenido más de un primer beso con la manager del equipo.

Volvió a mirar a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

Ese era un secreto que se quedaría entre ellos, en la bodega de deportes, ahí entre la suciedad del cuarto y los balones.

* * *

Personajes:

Hajime Taki: Ted/Eddie Carter.

Ryo Ishizaki: Bruce Harper.

Teppei Kisugi: Johnny Mason.

Yukari Nishimoto: Anabel.


End file.
